Take Me Anywhere But Here
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Natsu and Gray have been secretly going out behind their father's backs for 4 years. Now, Natsu's forced by his dad to go out with and marry Lucy. Will Natsu and Gray be able to fight it and manage to stay together? Or will their love be as tragic as Romeo and Juliet's? Based on Vocaloid's "Romeo and Cinderella" Yaoi warning!


Hey guys this is YolandaStargazer, here with a oneshot Crystalangel554 and I teamed up to do. This is based off of the Vocaloid song, "Romeo and Cinderella," by Hatsune Miku, remade by Rin and Len Kagamine. We hope you enjoy this, but a few warnings first...

**WARNING:** This is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning there is yaoi in this. If you don't like, then please dont read.

We also apologize for any spelling errors that weren't fixed.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. "Romeo and Cinderella" belong to the Vocaloid artists and musicians. We only own the plot.

Now... we hope you enjoy!

****

Take Me... Anywhere But Here

"I'm home," a voice called in the large red and pink colored mansion.

"Ah! Natsu, dear you're back!" A woman with sakura-colored hair appeared out of nowhere, greeting her son with a 'welcome home,'

"Hey mom... Is dad here?" said Natsu Dragneel. He was a senior in Fairy Tail high, with rose colored hair and beautiful green eyes, like his mom. His father was a wealthy businessman and the head of Dragneel Fireworks, a company that specializes in the creation of fireworks.

"No... He won't be back until late tonight." his mother replied.

"Ah... I see..." the rosette said as he turned toward the spiral staircase leading to his room. "I'm going to do my homework now. Let me know when dinner's ready."

"I will." she replied as she walked into the kitchen once again to fix some dinner.

RxC...

Gray Fullbuster walked into a navy painted mansion, also known as his home. As usual, it was empty, as his parents liked to work than see their own son who was going to graduate high school that year. The raven's parents were the head of Fullbuster Sculptures, a company that made Ice sculptures that never melted if taken care of. He walked to his room and fell onto his black bed sheets. He wondered what a certain person was doing right now, and missed that person very much. Giving in to his desires, he took out his black iPhone and sent a text to that person.

RxC...

Natsu was writing the rest of his English essay that was due tomorrow, when he heard his iPhone vibrate. He finished his paragraph and looked at it to see who texted him. It was Gray.

'Yo Natsu, what are you doing?'

He kinda laughed as he read the text, knowing he must've been bored.

'Finishing my English essay. You?'

A few minutes later, he received a reply.

'Nothing much. I wanna see you...'

The rosette blushed at the reply. Since freshman year, the raven and himself were secretly going out with each other behind their parent's back, and didn't tell them because their fathers hate each other's guts.

'But you just saw me an hour ago!'

The raven quickly replied,

'But I miss you!'

After a long time of thinking, Natsu gave in.

'Fine... Meet at that place at 10:30.'

Gray read the message and smiled.

'Ok. I love you.'

As Natsu left his room to eat dinner, he received the message and smiled.

'I love you too.'

RxC...

After Natsu devoured a whole feast for dinner, he took a shower and acted like he was going to bed.

"Good night, mom. See you in the morning."

His mother looked up from her book and smiled.

"Good night, Natsu. Sleep well."

The rosette went up to his red painted bedroom and closed the door. He looked at the clock. It read "10:00pm."

'Good, I have half an hour...' he thought.

He opened his closet and looked through his clothes to find what he was looking for. He quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, a red T-shirt with a black hoodie, and black hi-tops. He grabbed his phone and turned off the lights, then sneaked out of the house using his bedroom window. After making sure he landed safely and quietly, he ran out of the backyard towards the nearby park.

RxC...

"Natsu...? You here?" Gray whispered. Like Natsu, he wore all black, except a royal blue T-shirt to blend into the darkness surrounding them.

A figure turned around and waved a hand.

"Gray! Over here!" the rosette whispered back.

After successfully finding him, the raven ran over to him with a smile across his face. After placing a quick kiss on the other male's lips, he said, "I missed you..."

Natsu blushed at the raven's statement. "You just saw me 5 hours ago though..."

"I know, but I really wanted to see you..." the raven replied.

"Alright... So, where did you wanna go tonight?" Natsu asked his secret boyfriend.

"Let's see the lights by the amusement park. I hear they're really pretty." Gray said.

"Ok, the amusement park it is." Natsu grabbed his lover's hand and they walked toward the amusement park.

RxC...

"Woah..." was the only thing Natsu could say at the moment. The amusement park was like a city filled with nothing but joy. They could hear music and laughter all around them. The lights shone from the many rides and booths.

"So, where to first?" Gray asked his boyfriend. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw how happy the other male was. He looked so cute.

"There! I wanna go there!" Natsu pointed to a rollar coaster ride and started dragging Gray towards it. He sure was strong for someone so skinny.

"Alright, alright! I can walk you know?" the raven said and pulled his arm back.

"Well then, use those legs and walk faster!" the pinkette yelled. He was already in line. How he managed to get there so fast was beyond Gray.

The taller male couldn't understand why he was rushing him though. The line to the roller coaster wasn't long anyway. In fact, they were next.

Before Natsu got onto the ride, he popped some pills into his mouth and swallowed them. It was so that he wouldn't vomit everywhere when the ride starts. He had this problem of having motion sickness on whatever ride he was on. It was a rare sickness but luckily, it could be easily controlled with those pills.

"You better not vomit on me or I will push you off the ride!" Natsu warned the raven.

"Speak for yourself. If it wasn't for those pills, you would be puking your guts out right now." Gray retorted.

RxC...

Both boys were puking everything they had for dinner into the two poor, poor rubbish bins.

"Oww...my stomach.." the pinkette whimpered.

"Why did I let you drag me onto that ride from hell..?" Gray asked before shoving his head back into the bin again.

They continued like this for ten minutes. It was the worst ten minutes of their lives.

"O-okay, I think I'm fine now. You done yet?" Natsu asked.

"Hold on a second...Yeah, I'm done." Gray lifted his head up and looked over to the shorter male. "I'm deciding where we're going this time."

Natsu huffed but went along with it anyway.

RxC...

"Gray, where are we going?" he asked. They had been walking for only five minutes and Natsu wasn't the most patient person on Earth.

"I don't know. Anywhere." Gray replied.

"Anywhere, where?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere, where?"

The raven was getting more and more railed up and dragged him to the nearest booth to shut him up. It happened to be a booth where you needed to throw darts at balloons to win something.

Natsu stared at the booth dully. They had walked five minutes for this? He was about to turn away and go some place else when something caught his eyes. It was two keychains with a very unique shape, like the shape of a bird. One of them was dark blue and the other was red.

"Gray I want that!" he said and pointed to it.

The raven looked to the direction his lover was pointing at. He too thought that it looked nice and agreed to get it for Natsu.

He took out his wallet and quickly paid the man. He had bought ten darts to throw. He needed to pop ten balloons and bought one extra just in case. He took the first dart, aimed it at one of the balloons and threw it.

POP.

He grinned happily and did the same with the others. The other eight popped easily but he missed the tenth one. He picked up the last dart and aimed at the balloon carefully. He took a breath and threw it.

POP.

"YEAA! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Natsu yelled before taking the red keychain. He then gave the raven a kiss on the check and grinned his famous toothy grin.

"No problem, it was easy! I'll be keeping this." he said and strapped the keychain to his keys. Natsu did the same and admired after it was strapped on. It dangled beautifully from all his keys.

RxC...

"Thank you again!" Natsu whispered and gave Gray a goodnight kiss.

"Anything for you." the taller male said earning a blush from the pinkette.

"Goodnight!" and with that they both went home to sleep.

RxC...

Natsu very quietly went up to his room by climbing up a wooden ladder. As he walked into his room, though, he wasn't alone.

"You're very late, son."

His eyes widened. He could barely say the word

"F-f-father..."

"Yes Natsu. Why were you out instead of sleeping? It's already 12:30 in the morning."

The rosette had to think fast. For 4 years the duo kept their secret relationship from their family. Today wasn't the day to get caught. Luckily, he found a good reason.

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk."

His father, who was sitting in Natsu's computer chair, nodded in understanding.

"I see... Anyway, there is something I want to tell you."

"Yes, father, what is it?"

"You're already a senior in high school, and you're going to graduate in less than a month... I want you to start learning the ropes at the company, and start going out with a certain person..."

The rosette was very worried. _'How is Gray gonna take it?'_ was the only think running in his head.

"Son? Is everything alright?" His father's worry was heard in his deep official-like voice.

"Wha- oh, yes father, I'm just getting a little tired now." Natsu replied.

"Well, I'll make this quick. Starting next week, I want you to start going out with Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Keymasters company."

"Y-yes father. I understand." Natsu replied, looking down at the glossy wooden floor below his feet.

"Good." his father got up. "Try to get some sleep, and I'll see you bright and early before you leave for school."

"Yes father, good night." he replied to his father.

"Good night, son." the father said as he closed his son's door and went to bed.

"Shit... how am I going to tell this to Gray...?" Natsu said to himself. Not even bothering to get back into his pajamas, he took off his hi-tops and flopped onto his red bed.

_'Ahh... I wish that I could run away and be like Juliet, but not have a tragic ending to my life like that... if only I could be with my Romeo forever, but I'm never that lucky at all... I hope Gray__understands...'_ the rosette trailed off to sleep, thinking about his boyfriend, and hoping he will be understanding in this cursed position he's in right now.

RxC...

Natsu woke up, only to now realize he has 10 minutes before he has to go to school.

"Crap! I overslept AGAIN! When will this ever end?!" He mentally slapped himself so many times his brain hurt as he got into a clean uniform, brushed his teeth, and woke himself with a splash of cold water on his face. After getting his school bag, he put his shoes on, and ran out of his room, almost tripping on the spiral staircase for the 100th time that week. He grabbed some toast, said his greetings to his parents, and bolted out of the house, only to see Gray walking to school himself.

"Yo, Gray!" Natsu yelled and got the other boy's attention.

"Morning Natsu." the raven waited for his boyfriend to come closer to him, so then they could walk to school together.

"So... did you get busted by you parents last night?" Gray asked as they walked up Mahou Avenue, hands interlocked in each others.

"No, I made a good excuse that saved my ass. You?" the rosette asked.

"My "parents" weren't even home last night. They were too busy with work they didn't even tell me squat yesterday. What parents they are..." the raven replied.

"Yeah... I have something I need to tell you... Can you... go on a date with me after school?" Natsu blushed, asking this of his boyfriend.

"Of course, Natsu... Is it that bad...?"

"Yeah... I-I need to be with you as much as possible. C-can you sleep over until the end of the week?" Now Natsu was on the edge of breaking down there. He needed comfort, only Gray could give him that comfort.

"I think so... My parents are all the way in Iceland right now for their work, and they should be back next week." the raven replied as they turned left on Magnolia Road.

"Good. Do you- do you want me to tell you the problem... now?" the rosette asked the taller male.

He shrugged. "I guess. What's wrong Natsu?"

They stopped walking, and Natsu told Gray what happened when he got home.

"My father said, I need to start learning the the ropes to the company, and- and..."

"And what?" Gray was thinking it might be something his parents want to do with himself.

"My dad wants me to start going out with Lucy starting next week. I- I don't know if I can do this, Gray!"

The raven pulled his boyfriend in a tight embrace, patting his trembling back with a rhythmic pattern.

"It's ok, Natsu. We can still see each other, but it'll be at nighttime, where nobody can see us. We could run away from this damned place if we wanted to, just the two of us. We could be a happy couple and raise kids of our own. You don't have to live in this living hell. Just say the word, and we can run away and leave all of this behind us."

Natsu stopped trembling when he heard that.

He slowly looked into Gray''s dark eyes, wondering if those words were true.

"G-Gray... You would do that for me?" Natsu couldn't believe he would just drop everything and run with him to wherever place they would live in.

"Of course I would Natsu. I love you, and it pains me so much to see you this hurt. I wanna do anything that will help you feel better."

"Kiss me, Gray." he looked up to his boyfriend's eyes, knowing it would help him feel better.

Gray placed his hands on the smaller male's face and leaned in, erasing the distance between them. As if he was asking for more, the rosette turned them to a tree, his back on the tree trunk. Quickly, hands slid underneath untucked polo shirts and up each other's backs and chests. Their tongues were dancing like it was normal for them to do this. Eventually, in order to breathe, they had to break the passionate kiss they shared, leaving a string of saliva between. Breathing heavily, they placed their foreheads together and shared that frozen moment, forgetting all about school.

"I love you, Gray..." Natsu said ever so softly, but audible to the raven.

"I love you too, Natsu..." the raven replied. Then, like lightning, he realized they were going to be late for school.

"Oh shit... We're going to be late for class!"

Natsu just remembered they still have class in 10 minutes. "We can still make it if we run. If we're a little late, Professor Happy won't mark us, thank God he's our 1st period class."

The raven took his boyfriend's hand. "Let's go!"

RxC...

"Good morning, class! Are you all ready to learn?" Happy-sensei asked the whole class.

"AYE SIR!" the class replied and the lesson starts.

Gray frowned when he looked at the notes he was forced to write. How to act like a cat? How to walk like a cat? What does all this stuff have to do with anything?! He sighed and looked over to Natsu who was sitting beside the window, kind of close to him. The rosette was taking down notes and paying attention somehow.

He then got an idea and tore out a piece of paper from his notebook. He scribbled something on it, folded it into a paper plane and threw it towards the other male.

Natsu was pretending to pay attention when he felt something hit his head. He grabbed it before it could fly else where and saw that it was a paper plane.

"What the?"

He scanned around the room and saw Gray staring at him. Ah, that explains a lot.

He unfolded it and saw a doodle of him taking down notes. He smiled happily before drawing something and throwing it back.

Gray caught the paper and opened it to see a drawing of chibi him sleeping during class. He laughed softly and started drawing something else. Sadly, that laugh didn't go unnoticed.

"Gray, what are you doing? Writing a love letter to your girlfriend?" Happy-sensei asked making the whole class laugh and the two boys blush.

"O-of course not! I was just drawing something, see?" Gray defended and held out the paper.

"Yeah, see?" Natsu added in.

Happy-sensei narrowed his eyes at Natsu "I didn't say anything about you."

The rosette sweat dropped "Erm..Well...I was just..assuming?"

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" the blue cat teased, rolling his tongue.

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Yelling at a teacher deserves punishment!"

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Now you're making fun of other people's religion!"

"I'M NOT!"

RxC...

"How did you get out of those punishments?" Gray asked his boyfriend.

"Because I'm too awesome for punishments!" Natsu answered proudly.

"Bribed him with fish?"

"Yup!"

Gray couldn't help but to laugh. That hot head was always getting out of trouble with Happy-sensei.

"Anyway, let's go!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Where are we going anyway?" the raven asked.

"It's a secret! Just follow me." the rosette replied.

Gray narrowed his eyes suspiciously but followed the shorter male anyway.

RxC...

"Close your eyes!" Natsu suddenly stopped and demanded.

"What? Why?" Gray questioned the other male.

"Just close them." he replied and pouted.

Gray sighed but obeyed, no one can resist that face.

They spent the next few minutes trying not to get Gray to trip and fall over everything.

"Damn it! Are we there yet? I've fell down thrice and ran into a tree four times!" the raven complained.

"Alright, alright! We're here, you can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes as instructed and saw that he was standing in the middle of what seems to be the edge of a cliff.

"Why did you take us here?" he asked.

Natsu smiled and mentioned for him to sit down without a word. He did as he was told but continued questioning him.

"Just look to the front, jeez.." the rosette said in annoyance.

"Fine but why..." Gray trilled off when he saw the sun setting. "Wow..."

Natsu grinned happily and snuggled against the teen. "I knew you would love it!"

"Yeah." the raven answered and added, "But I love you more."

"S-stop making me blush!"

"But you look so cute when blushing!"

"You just ruined the moment!"

RxC...

The whole rest of the week was fun for Natsu, because he practically spent the whole day with his raven haired boyfriend. But all good things come to an end eventually, and sometimes you have to face the music. It was Monday during lunch-time, and the rosette knew that if he didn't get a good response for his father, his father would kick his you-know-what. He took a deep breath and looked toward his secret boyfriend, who gave him a reassuring nod, giving him the courage to do it. He walked over to the blonde and asked,

"Ne, Lucy... Can I tell you something in private?"

The blonde looked at her friend and smiled.

"Sure thing! Let's go to the rooftop."

RxC...

"Ok, so what did you want to tell me, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"W-well... you know about my thing with Gray, right?"

She nodded.

"My dad still doesn't know, because they still hate each other- the dads... So he still thinks that I'm single. A-and he asked me to ask you out..." he trailed.

"Natsu..." Lucy knew Natsu and Gray were going out with each other, their whole group, which included those 3, Erza, Loke, and Jellal, knew. They were all supportive of their relationship, because it was good for them to have. Their fathers are really strict and they have a long history with each other, none of it good. So hearing this come out of the rosette's mouth pained her more than it did to him.

"Natsu, I will go out with you, as a cover."

"A- a cover?" the rosette was shocked.

"Yes Natsu. A cover. You already know who you want to be with, but you have to find a way to get your father to let go of you. You always are happiest around Gray, no matter how sad you were before he came. Besides... I'm going out with Loke now..." the blonde blushed.

"Lucy! I'm happy for you! A-and thanks for helping me out..." Natsu felt a big weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"Don't mention it! If there's something I can do to help you, I'd be more than glad to do it."

"Thanks, Lucy."

RxC...

That night, his father seemed pleased with the news his son gave him, not even knowing it was a lie. This kept up for a couple of weeks, and before they knew it, it was Graduation already. The whole gang got ready together, and spent whatever time they had left together. Yeah, there was summer, but everyone would be at their parent's businesses learning the basics of the company.

Natsu's father was on his way to the theater, where the graduation was taking place, when he saw Natsu's gang of friends. He looked at them and smiled when Natsu was holding Lucy's hand.

_'Maybe they should get married soon... maybe in a few days...'_ the father thought.

RxC...

Graduation was finally over! All of the graduating seniors headed over to the busses, and set out to go to Knott's Berry Farm for Grad Night. This was the first year Knott's has done something like this, so Fairy Tail High were more than glad to go there for their Grad Night for Class of 2013.

RxC...

"Woah..." All of the graduating seniors looked at the beautifully lit park. After looking at their surroundings for awhile, everybody dispersed all over the park to have some fun.

"Let's go, Natsu." Gray grabbed his hand and they started strolling through the park. They were almost wearing couple outfits that day. The raven wearing a navy long sleeved button up shirt, unbuttoned, a black T-shirt underneath that, and gray jeans, while the rosette was wearing a black V- neck, dark blue jeans, and a red and black plaid shirt tied around his waist. All of the rides they saw looked so fun, but just looking at the coasters made the duo a little sick to their stomachs, so they decided to head down to the arcade.

When they got there, their eyes glittered like a kid getting candy.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" They said in unison. They ran straight to the machine, giving each other looks of rivalry.

"Oh, get ready for the worst defeat of your life!" Natsu yelled.

Gray smirked. "Hmp! You haven't even beat me once in this game! You should get ready for humiliation!"

They stepped onto the platform, put the money in, and got ready to play the Advanced version of DDR. Natsu scrolled through the list of songs and found a really good song. He clicked it, and as soon as it started, the raven recognized it immediately.

"Electric Angel, huh? Bring it on!"

Left, right, up, down, various moves were placed on the screen, and the duo did their best to keep up. After that, Gray chose Remote Control, and Natsu laughed.

"I knew you'd choose this song! You're so predictable!"

"What? I know this dance by heart, so try and keep up with me, slow poke!"

For an agonizing 5 minutes, Natsu stumbled, tripped, and almost fell off of the dance mat.

"All right! I know what song is perfect for something like this! Happy Synthesizer!"

In the end, Gray got an A rank, while Natsu got a C. Comically, the rosette had his hands and knees on the floor, lines of defeat all over him.

"Looks like I won again." the raven said triumphantly. Natsu was humiliated.

"I... lost again..." he said, accepting his defeat

The raven helped his boyfriend up and kept holding his hand. "Come on! Let's play!"

For hours, they stayed in the arcade, playing air hockey, basketball, and racing games. Once they were entertained enough, they left the arcade. As soon as they left, they encountered another machine, with couple phone charms of a boy and a girl in yellow sailor uniforms.

"Waah! Those phone charms look pretty!" Natsu was looking at the phone charms in the glass.

"It's one of these games, huh?" Gray deposited some money in the machine and grabbed the controls. Slowly and patiently, he positioned the handle in the right area, and pushed the button. The box was pushed out, and the phone charms now were in Natsu and Gray's possessions.

"Gray... Thank you!" the rosette hugged the other male very tightly and grabbed the female phone charm. He pulled out his white iPhone with it's red flame case, and put his new phone charm on it. Gray did the same with his black iPhone with a black and blue ice shards case. They walked and found a photo booth. They walked in and got ready to take photos they would remember forever.

The first picture was a regular picture with the two of them smiling. The second one, the raven draped his arms around the rosette's shoulders, making the ladder person blush a little. The third one, they had hands on each other's faces, and they were messing around with each other. The next two passed by without them knowing. They were immersed in the moment, wishing time could stop for them. They were looking into each other's eyes, and their noses were mere inches away from each other. Slowly, they inched closer to each other, meeting in a kiss. Natsu, whose back was against the wall of the booth, slowly moved his hands and placed them on Gray's neck, while the raven placed his on the rosette's waist. Then, the raven asked for permission to enter by biting the other's lip ever so slightly. The rosette obliged quickly, and the raven explored the not-so-foreign mouth. Due to lack of air, they were forced to leave the position they were in. After leaving, the raven pulled the smaller male into a tight embrace, whispering

"I love you, Natsu."

The smaller male hugged back, saying,

"I love you too, Gray."

They retrieved the photos that finished printing, and looked for a place to eat, because Mr. Stomach was hungry.

"Let's eat here!" Natsu pointed to a Panda Express that was, of course, nearby the candy store.

In the fast food restaurant, Natsu easily devoured a 3-item plate, which consisted of BBQ beef, Beef Broccoli, and Orange chicken, with chow mein. Gray, on the other hand, couldn't eat squat, so he gave his Spring rolls and rice to the Bottomless Pit of a boyfriend he had. When Mr. Food annihilator was finished eating his snack, they walked around the park, and enjoyed themselves.

RxC...

"Son, I want you to invite your friends over here for a party." Natsu's father said one day.

"I understand.. But why all of a sudden?" the rosette didn't understand his father sometimes.

"Well, it's been a week since you and your friends graduated, and I think it would be nice to meet them for once." the red-haired father said.

His son nodded. "Ok! I'll call them right away!"

RxC...  
All of Natsu's friends suddenly got a media message from him. It read...

'Yo! Guys! My dad is letting me invite you guys over to my place for once! If you wanna come over, just be here at 7:30, wearing whatever you guys want!'

Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Jellal, Loke, and a few other people smiled widely as they all responded,

'We'll be there!'

RxC...

That night, Natsu saw everyone there, and was happy to see everyone again. Yeah, he saw Lucy, because they had to act like they were in love with each other, and Gray, because they were going on dates around midnight or so... But he missed the old gang so much.

"GUYS! I missed you all so much!"

He pulled them all into a group hug, and Jellal teased him.

"Dude! Don't hug me! I'm not gay!"

Natsu countered,since his father was watching them.

"And what? Hugging your friends is gay? I don't think so!"

He dragged them all to his father, and introduced them to him.

"Father, this is Erza, Gray, Jellal, Loke, and Lucy. Guys, meet my father." The graduated seniors vowed to him, while the businessman nodded his head.

"I'm glad you guys made it. Please, enjoy yourselves. If you'll excuse me, I have some business I have to take care of."

He left, and the others caught up on each others lives and had fun. The fun all ended at midnight, and they all left, but Lucy. Natsu's father wanted to talk about something with them: getting married.

"Natsu, Lucy, I assume things are going well between you two."

"Y-yes, it is..." Lucy lied.

"You guys have been going out with each other for a month, and I think it's time to get married."

"M-married?!" they said in unison.

"Yes. All the preparations have been made, and It will be in 2 days."

"But-" Natsu protested.

"No buts. You two will get married no matter what."

After a long silence, they nodded. "Yes, sir..."

"Good. Lucy, you can go home now. Good night."

The blonde bowed to the adult. "Good night, sir."

The rosette got up. "I'll walk you out."

They were outside, and Natsu hugged Lucy very tightly.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't know it'd be this quickly. I'll take care of this, so don't worry and be with Loke."

The blonde hugged back. "It's ok Natsu. I just want to make sure you're happy. You shouldn't do something you don't want to do. So I'll help you until the end."

They let go of the hug, and Lucy left. When the rosette walked back into the house, his father summoned him.

"Natsu... I never thought you were ever like this." His father threw a few pictures of Natsu and Gray together when they were going out in their freshman year.

"How did you find those?!"

"That day when you were taking a walk, I was looking at your stuff, when I saw this. I can accept the fact that ypu were gay, but not the fact that it was with the son of those Fullbuster assholes. I'm glad you're now going to get married to Lucy Heartfilia though. It makes me proud that you're going to manage the best businesses in the country soon."

"... But-"

"Remember what I said earlier? That's all there is to it. You're going to marry her in 2 days, no exceptions."

The rosette looked down to the floor. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. Now that's settled, go to bed. You have to get prepared for the wedding tomorrow, so it's going to be a long day."

"...Yes." Natsu bowed to his father and left the office, going to his bedroom, tears brimming in his eyes.

RxC...

When he closed his bedroom door, he let the tears fall. It was over. He couldn't get out of this mess. Now what was he going to do?

Due to his crying, he didn't even know about a certain raven haired male leaning on the windowsill.

"So, you couldn't get out of it, huh?"

The rosette looked up, and saw his boyfriend inching closer to himself.

"No... I'll have to get married to Lucy in 2 days..." he cried on a soft manner.

The raven brought the smaller male into a hug, patting his back like a mother to her newborn child.

"It's ok. My promise still stands. I'll take you wherever you wanna be, and we'll leave this hell of a life together."

Natsu looked at his boyfriend with a tear-streaked face. "Gray... Take me somewhere. Anywhere but here. Take me to a place where you and I can be together, without worrying about our parents. As long as I'm with you, I'm fine where we are."

Gray looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "As long as we're together, huh?"

Natsu nodded. The raven placed his hands on the smaller male's face, wiping away his tears with his thumb. The other male, suddenly launched himself into the raven, locking their lips together. Laying onto his back, Gray slowly placed his hands on Natsu's neck and head, deepening the kiss some more. Hands ran through hair, and their tongues were waltzing inside their mouths. Needing air, they broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between them.

Gray pulled a glass bottle from his jacket nearby, and gave it to the other male. Out of curiosity, Natsu asked what it was.

"It's a sleeping potion that makes it look like you're dead. Drink this tomorrow night, at midnight. It'll last for 48 hours, and that should be enough time for our burials."

The rosette's eyes widened.

"B- burials?!"

"Yes. I'll drink it as well, and we'll be buried during the time of your wedding with Lucy. That night, come out and meet me in front of the entrance gates of our high school."

"Gray... Did you plan this out for awhile?" Natsu was surprised. This had practically no flaws whatsoever. Their parents will see their only kids die in front of their eyes, that's retribution enough for them, because they'd feel bad for what they did.

"Yeah..." he got up, and walked towards the windowsill once again. "I'll see you in a few days, Natsu."

The rosette walked over to his lover and quickly kissed him. "See you."

The raven quietly left and ran home, as the rosette got into his bed and slept, thinking of the future he'd soon have with his love.

RxC...

The next morning, Natsu was like a zombie. He ate his breakfast and went out the door, barely even saying, "I'm off to see my friends." He's father could see that there was something wrong with his son but he decided to ignore it. He'll get over it soon.

"Morning, Natsu!" Jellal greeted happily. He and everyone knew about Gray's plan and they all wanted to cheer Natsu up for later at night.

"Morning.." the rosette greeted back with making eye contact.

"Natsu, we all know about the plan." he said.

That made the rosette's eyes widen. "W-what?"

"Gray told everyone about it. Don't worry we support you two!" the bluenette quickly added.

"Oh..Thanks..." Natsu mumbled.

Jellal sighed, cheering him up was harder than he thought!

"Natsu! Jellal!" a voice suddenly yelled.

"Oh everyone! Morning!" Jellal greeted.

Natsu mumbled a good morning and went back to being quiet again. That side of him was really worrying them. They miss the old loud Natsu.

"Natsu, you okay?" Gray asked his boyfriend. When he didn't reply, he started to worry even more if that was possible.

"You know, you don't have to do it. We can find another way or something." he suggested.

"NO! I-I mean..It just feels kind of weird knowing that people would be crying for you when you're not dead you know?" Natsu said and looked down. Gray could only sigh and pat him on the back with a smile.

RxC...

"Good morning class! The reason I called you all here, was to tell you how thankful I am to have been your teacher your senior year. Are you ready to go on a field trip?" Happy-sensei asked.

"AYE SIR!" the class replied.

Happy-sensei could tell that Natsu was not really into the trip. How weird, he wasn't even trying not to get caught. He could also tell that something was bothering Gray. He had that troubled look on his face. So, he decided to talk to them after the field trip.

Natsu sighed for the millionth time that day. In a few hours he would be 'dead' and here he was, going on a field trip, doing things a cat does. He couldn't help but to think back to those times where he and Gray would sneak out at night and be with each other without any troubles. Now, it seemed like everything was against him today. What would happen to his dad and the others when they were gone?

Gray was staring at Natsu from where he was standing. He could tell that the other boy was thinking about the plan with that look on his face. If only his dad and Natsu's dad got along well. Why do they hate each other so much anyway?

RxC...

"Well, class. I hope you will all enjoy your summer break, and I truly hope you will all be successful in whatever you decide to do with your lives. Class di~smissed!"

"AYE!" the class said enthusiastically.

As they all left the park, the rosette and the raven were stopped by their former teacher.

"Natsu, Gray! I need to talk to you two!" Happy-sensei said and mentioned for them to walk over to him.

"Yes, sensei? Do you need anything?" Natsu asked.

Happy-sensei shook his hand and put his paws behind his back. "No actually, I wanna know what's bothering you two."

Gray and Natsu looked at each other and back to the cat.

"Nothing is bothering us! Why would you think that?." Gray lied and let out an awkward laugh.

Happy-sensei stared at them for a bit more before nodding. "Aye, maybe it was just me. Go on to your friends and enjoy summer!

RxC...

"Woah! What a tiring day...Good thing it's Friday!" Loke said while stretching.

"Yeah.." Gray mumbled and ran his hand through his hair.

"So, how about we go for dinner? I'll treat!" Jellal offered.

"No, I'm not hungry. See you tomo-...soon." Natsu said and walked towards his house. He had no appetite at all just thinking about what he was going to do that night.

Gray watched as the rosette walked away and quickly made up an excuse before following him.

"Man, I was hoping to cheer them up with dinner." Jellal sighed.

"Will we ever meet again after you-know-what?" Lucy asked sadly.

"I don't know. But maybe one day we could.." Erza replied and watched as the two male walked home together. One day they'll meet again, she'll make sure of that.

RxC...

"Natsu! Wait up!" Gray shouted and ran towards him so they were side by side.

"Gray? Aren't you going to follow them?" the rosette asked in surprise.

"Not if you're not there." the raven replied and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't do that in public, people may see us.." the shorter male whispered with a blush.

"Let them see all they want, I don't mind." Gray said and hugged him tightly making him squeak in surprise.

"Gray, stop it!"

"But you're so cute!"

"Gaah! People are staring!"

"No they're not. There's no one here anyway." Gray said. No one likes to hang around the Dragneel's mansion. Natsu's dad made sure any stranger coming near the place got punished.

"B-but what if there're some secret agents here?"

"Who cares?"

"Me!"

"There aren't any secret agents around. If there were, I would've sensed them with my super awesome 6th sense."

Natsu just laughed. They were already at the rosette's house. He looked at his boyfriend, with worry.

"Are you sure the plan will work?"

"It will work. I promise it will. I'll see you soon." the raven said reassuringly, hugging the smaller male.

"See you soon..." the other boy left the protection of his boyfriend, and walked inside his house.

RxC...

"Ah, there you are, son. Get out of that uniform and meet me in the front. We're going to find you a proper suit for your wedding tomorrow."

"Yes, father." the rosette quietly said.

After putting on a pair of white skinny jeans, red hi-tops, his precious scarf his grandpa Igneel gave him and a red 3/4 sleeved shirt, he walked to where his father told him to. They went to the bridal store nearby, and Natsu got fitted for the perfect suit.

RxC...

When they got home, it was surprisingly 11:30. Getting fitted took longer than expected. Not that it mattered anyway. He was about to "die" in 30 minutes. He didn't feel like eating anything, so he went up to his room, and sent a text to all his friends.

'Lucy, Loke, Erza, Jellal...

Thanks for everything. You guys are the best friends anybody could have, and I'm glad to have you guys as my friends. I will run away from the hell I've been forced to be in, and I hope you all become successful in doing what you want to do. Don't worry.. We'll see each other soon. Goodbye... for now.  
-Natsu'

Lucy got the text, and tears brimmed her eyes.

"Natsu... be happy with Gray. See you soon."

Erza recieved the text and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Natsu you idiot. We will see each other again. I know we will..."

Loke recieved the text and gave a small smile.

"You lucky bastard... If only I could do what you're doing. It sounds cool...Enjoy your life with the one you love."

Jellal recieved the text, and hid his eyes with his blue bangs.

"Natsu... I'm lucky to be YOUR friend. Nobody knows how to make a person happier than you. When Mom died, you helped me get past it. Now, as your friend, I truly hope you'll be happy with Gray, and we'll see each other soon."

After all that was done, it was 11:59. Natsu brought the potion out of his desk drawer by his bed, and opened the bottle. The grandfather clock below striked midnight, and the rosette drank the liquid. Quickly he put the bottle back in the drawer, and closed it. His eyes getting heavy with sleep, his closed them, and fell into a deep death-like sleep.

The next morning...

"Natsu, my darling, it's time to get up!" said Natsu's mother. When she opened the door and shook her son to wake her up, though, he wouldn't wake. His skin was cold, and his heart wasn't beating. He was... dead.

"NATSU! WAKE UP PLEASE!" she didn't want to believe it. Her son was going to get married that day, but instead he dies.

"What?! Natsu won't wake up?! Why that little-" Natsu's father was pissed. He could be a little defiant, but today was his wedding day! "He wants a piece of me? I'll give him a piece of my mind!" He stomped over to his son's room, only to see his wife crying next to his son.

"NATSU! DON'T DIE!"

Immediately, he rushed to them.

"My wife, what's wrong?"

"Natsu... He- he won't wake up. He- he isn't breathing, his skin's cold, and his heart isn't beating at all! My baby... is- is he dead?"

His eyes widened. Was this God's punishment for not letting his son do as he pleased?

"Natsu... my son! I'm sorry...- AGH!"

His chest was in pain, and his blood pressure was high. The red haired father collapsed.

"Husband! Somebody call an ambulance! And call the morgue. We're going to bury Natsu in the Dragneel cemetary." The pinkette mother said, before crying on the floor.

The Dragneel cemetary was big. They were so rich, everybody rested in a stone coffin, like a monument. The kids, though, rested on a stone slab, covered in glass, preserved like a crystalized flower. The Fullbuster cemetary was just like that for the kids. The next day, Natsu and Gray were buried like so, and for once, the Dragneels and the Fullbusters set aside their differences, and bid their sons goodbye.

The Fullbusters came home the previous day from delivering a sculpture to Oahu, Hawaii, and found their son asleep and dead on his bed. They thought it was their punishment for not being good parents to their only son, who just passed.

That night...

The raven slowly opened his eyes, and looked around his surroundings. He was in the cemetary, and he was gonna get out. Smashing the glass with his hand, he got out of his "resting place." Changing the plans a little, he ran over to his boyfriend's "resting place."

When he got there, the rosette was still "dead." He smashed the glass on his boyfriend's "resting place." Picking him up bridal style, he got him out of the "coffin and placed him on the ground. He always thought this was cheesy and such a cliché, but he was sure "true love's kiss" would wake him up. Slowly bending over, he pressed his lips onto the rosette's. He stayed in that position for a few minutes before breaking the kiss. He was kind of shock when Natsu didn't even move a muscle.

"Crap, I didn't give him real poison did I?" he asked himself and started to panic. Unknown to him, Natsu was already awake but just wanted to pull a prank on him.

"Oi, flame brain wake up!" Gray whispered harshly. He didn't want to attract any attention in case there was still someone there.

Natsu had to hold back a laugh which was really hard. He wanted to play for a few minutes longer. What he didn't expect was for Gray to slap him on the face, HARD.

"AAAAH! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" the rosette shouted while rubbing his now red, cheeks.

"Gaah! You almost gave me a heart attack!" the raven yelled, holding his chest where his heart was.

"ME?! YOU were the one who slapped me!"

"I wanted to wake you up! I thought you were dead!"

"With the amount of force you used to slap me I may as well be!"

RxC...

"So, where are we going?" Natsu asked. Gray was walking beside him holding a map he took from his house before he drank the potion.

"Hmm..how about Edolas? It sounds nice enough." the raven suggested, pointing somewhere on the map.

"Oh okay! Is it far away from here?" Natsu asked. He wanted to text the others and tell them where they plan on going so they all could visit them.

"It's not far from here but not too close too. Just perfect!" Gray said happily and hugged the surprised rosette.

"Put me down!" Natsu demanded. The taller male huffed but put him down anyway.

"But you're so cute and hug-able!" Gray complained and tried to hug him again.

"No! I'm not cute, I'm hot!" Natsu argued.

"Yeah..you're not cute, you're rape-able!" Gray said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare!" the shorter male warned before running towards the train station.

RxC...

Man, that boy was fast! Gray had been chasing Natsu for one hour around the train station now and so far he was no where in sight. Did the boy really think he was going to rape him? He would never do that...in a public place.

"Natsu! Alright, I give up! The train is coming soon!" he yelled.

"Coming!" the reply was from somewhere in the middle of the crowd which was soon followed by "ouch!" and "sorry!".

After a while, Natsu finally emerged from the crowed of people.

"Phew! Anyway, is the train here yet?" he asked. As if on cue, the train drove up beside them.

"Yup! Let's go." Gray said happily.

Natsu nodded and popped a pill into his mouth.

RxC...

"Oh my god! I can got to Edolas in a few hours from my house! I can't wait to visit you guys soon!" Lucy exclaimed through her iPhone with pink studded hearts on it.

"Yup! You should bring the others with you too!" Natsu said happily. They were one stop away from Edolas and Natsu was talking on the phone with Lucy.

"I would like to see me dad's reaction when he finds my 'dead body' missing!" Natsu said proudly.

There was a pause.

"Natsu, about your dad..He had a heart attack and died.."

Natsu's eyes widen and he almost dropped his phone. "W-what?"

"Sorry, I thought you knew by now." Lucy said sadly.

"I-I see...It's okay! I'll talk to you later! Okay, bye."

Gray looked over at Natsu with concern "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, let's go!" he said and walked towards the exit. Gray didn't notice the train had stopped.

RxC...

"Well, this is a new beginning for us! Come on!" Natsu said and pulled his boyfriend's hand to a hotel nearby.

**Well... that was it! Crystalangel554 and I truly hope you all enjoyed it! We have possible intentions of adding a special extra to it, if you all want. Please, R and R, and let us know if you want this extra!**

**Until next time! Jane~ :D**


End file.
